Faerytale
by efurthy
Summary: Taking place at the beginning of 6.10, except the characters don't do 180s! Warlow and Sookie discuss their future together, with a different outcome! Explores their soulmate story arc, and Warlow's struggle with his vampire identity. Sookie contemplates whether or not immortality is what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

Creds to True Blood. I did use dialogue in the season 6 finale because I liked the explanation of a fae wedding, so i'm not trying to take credit for that.

He never thought the day would have come, but here it was.

The past four hours had been spent on creating the maypole that was to wed he and Sookie that night. He had heard the funeral wrap up on the other plane, and was expecting her back shortly. Everything had been going much better than expected. Admittedly, Warlow would have preferred to not have been used and abused by her past lovers Bill and Eric, but it gave them an opportunity to move things forward with their arrangement. Sookie didn't understand what he already knew, that they were soul mates and each were born to be drawn to each other, to become eachother's everything. He knew the moment they first met, when they both began to glow at the others touch. Sookie didn't understand the culture of her people, and he hated this redneck town that treated her like an outcast and a freak her whole life. He was constantly kicking himself for not being able to protect and watch over her for the 20 years he had been in solitude. However, after what her parents had tried to do with her it was apparent they were incapable and unworthy of such a special child. So, no, he did not regret disposing of them for Sookie's safety.

At this point, the specifics of how they reached this point were unimportant to him. He had tried very hard to make it clear this was her choice and she was in control. It was easier to go slowly rather than take it by force- which he knew he easily could. No matter how long it took, after everything that Lilith had put him through, the last thing he wanted was to put his intended in the same position. He wanted to start their love story now, not a begrudging 1,000 years later. He had waited millennia for her to simply be born.. he was not willing to give that up in a arbitrary lapse of patience. .

He was placing the finishing touches on everything when the tell-tale glow of light and twinkling noises sounded off at her arrival.

"There she is." He stated quietly and motioned for her to walk over. He could tell by the look on her face this was definitely not what she had expected to come back to. She walked over and gave it a short once over.

"It's beautiful."

"After waiting 5,500 years for marriage i'd hope so!" He paused to meddle with one of the vine strands, making sure it was secure. "You know, even in ancient times the maypole ceremony was reserved only for Fae who had found their soulmates.. and that was rare even then. The proof," He gently took her wrist and lifted it up, "if light shined when they touched." Their palms lit up immediately. "It's quite simple. When night falls, you take this, and I will take this," He handed her one vine while he grabbed another as an example. "We wrap ourselves around the maypole and once we're fully entwined we use both our lights to render this one closed circle into two and they become our wedding rings." He held up his single gold ring that had been hanging around his neck since he was of age to marry. All male fae were given ring necklaces as a sign of availability they were required to wear until they found their intended. His had hung religiously around his neck since he was the human equivalent of 15.

He could feel nervous energy rolling off her in waves. Not just from their blood bond, but from their fae connection as well. He didn't have to probe into her mind to know what she was thinking. She was nervous, maybe even a bit scared. He could see it in her eyes but she stood so tall and strong, desperate to come off like everything was normal. Warlow understood he was asking a lot under the circumstances, but if she was willing to bargain with her mortality he wasn't going to be the one to argue or turn it down.

"Sookie, I want you to understand you don't need to be afraid of me. I would never do anything to harm you." Warlow announced, trying to dismiss her concerns.

"I know, it's just that I don't think i'm ready to leave everyone behind yet. We got into this situation under some strange pretenses and I don't want to run into this without making sure it's what I want to do, rather than my last resort because of how i've been treated in the past. I don't want to do this because I feel like I have no where to turn."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Warlow asked cautiously. Night was falling and he was finding it harder to keep his vampire side, and in turn his temper, subdued. As an anomaly of nature, Macklyn Warlow's emotions didn't play by the same book as other supernaturals. Although he was impervious to the sun, he was still ruled by it's coming and going. The best way he had of explaining it was comparing himself to the cartoons where an angel and devil perched on each shoulder, both egging their host on to fulfill their wishes. In the daytime, the good side ultimately ruled, while at night his dark prowess took rein. While having thousands of years of practice, when he needed to feed it was nearly impossible to keep his darkness in check. Unfortunately tonight was one of those nights... thanks to one Eric Northman.

"I'd like to give our relationship a shot in the real world, instead of holed up on this plane. Get to know each other a little bit, see how it goes?"

He turned away to dissect his emotions before giving her an answer. Internally a battle raged... In one corner the vampires inherent want to own a person, the excitement it gave them to take from their prey without consent. In the other, the light in him tried to shine through the black tunnel, trying to remind him of who he truly was, rather than what he was forced into becoming.His hunger was clouding his judgement as he struggled to rationalize with his light side. _Get yourself together man, this is your future WIFE! You have waited 5,500 years for this - are you really going to blow it all because you didn't get your way? You're smarter than this. _He thought to himself, took a deep breath and turned back.

"I agree with you Sookie, i'd rather we come to an understanding as a couple first. I don't want you to resent me. I've waited this long, right?" He gave her a warm smile, and took her hand. As a faery it was difficult for him to understand the entire dating aspect of a relationship. Humans played russian roulette with their emotions, using and abusing eachother.. mostly for ulterior motives no less. Warlow supposed it was even more rare for humans to find their soulmate- they surely didn't have an easy indicator like fae did. He had to remind himself this is how she was brought up, this is what was normal to her. Besides, if she wasn't willing to be turned right now that wasn't a big problem as long as she was committed to him.

"Would you be willing to be mine then? To swear it to the light?" He asked. Swearing on the light was tradition with their kind that bound them to their word.

"I could agree to that." Sookie responded. "I've been through plenty of fucked up things in relationships, but i'm not unfaithful. Swearing on the light...?"

"It's what our kind uses to bind us to our word. Like a promise, so to speak. We swear on our essence."

"So you're still wanting me to marry you..."

"You are thinking of it in the wrong way, love. This isn't the same as when humans marry, by signing a paper to combine their wealth and getting a mortgage together. We are not human. It's about acknowledging and accepting what the universe has set up for us, recognizing we have been chosen for each other and swearing it on our light. I know I have awoken something in you, just like you have awoken something in me. While I have dreamed of meeting you for nearly 70 lifetimes, being with you in the flesh is a much different matter. We have a true, untainted connection that was established before we exchanged blood, you've said it yourself. I can see how without knowledge of our kind this can seem confusing, but In your heart you must understand what I mean..?"

He watched as she went through the motions allowing himself to get inside her mind, feeling her emotions in their bond. Sookie was confused, yes. Everything she knew disagreed with his suggestion. There was a way to do things, you meet, date, fall in love, THEN get married. However there was an ebb at the back of her brain, a constant thought she couldn't place a finger on but it urged her this was the right decision. That this is what was supposed to happen. That this was natural.

"If you don't want to be turned immediately, I will respect that wish. You have the right to choose whether or not to become immortal, a choice that I was denied. If you would like to stay as you are, as much as it would pain me for you to have such a short life, I will not love you any less." Warlow interjected, trying to put her at ease.

Sookie took once last deep breath before she responded. "I do know what you mean, I can feel it in my bones. Just give me some time to sort out whether i'm ready or not for fangs Warlow. Which one do I grab again?" Sookie succumbed to her instincts, to the feeling in her gut that this was what she was meant to do.

Warlow couldn't help but beam and leaned forward to plant a big kiss on her lips, her words gave his light side the boost it needed to beat down the darkness and throw away the key, for now anyways. "Oh, excellent! You don't know how happy you've made me. But please, call me Macklyn. That's my first name."

"Macklyn.." Sookie tried it out, letting it roll off her tongue. He reached forward to grab one of the braided vines and placed it in Sookie's hand.

"Night has fallen. Ready?" He asked and grabbed his own vine, and they slowly made their way around the maypole wrapping it's intricate arms up around it's pink flowered center. With each round the entirety of the maypole began to glow, brighter and brighter until it was blinding to the outside eye. Within, Macklyn approached Sookie, getting down on one knee and removing his necklace. He placed the ring in left hand and taking Sookie's left one as well in a sort of handshake. Their hands radiated a soft violet light, and Macklyn began the words that would bind them together. He looked deep within her eyes, and spoke with absolute confidence.

"I promise to protect you, Sookie, for the end of my days. I promise to cherish you as the most sacred thing in my life. I promise to honor you as my equal, to bond our mind and bodies to one another exclusively. This I swear on the light, to take thee as not only my mate, but my companion until death parts us. Sookie, do you swear this upon the light as well?"

"I do."

The light surrounding them grew brighter, then brighter still until it and the maypole exploded into a million small glittering stars that fell around them like snow leaving the newlyweds in it's sparkling dust. They unclasped hands, and in each was a perfectly fitted gold band. Macklyn gently slid Sookie's ring onto her finger and she in turn did the same for him.

Immediately, their bond strenghtned and they were no longer two separate souls. They physically felt the click within their bodies, like a puzzle fitting together perfectly. They looked at each other in a completely different light now, pleasantly surprised by this new change. Macklyn had heard others describe how they felt after the ceremony but nothing could prepare for the real thing. They were still their own person in one sense of course, but were connected in a old, primal way in another. This bond was as old as the world itself. Both enveloped into a long passionate kiss, an indescribable feeling of satisfaction and pleasure was nearly palatable throughout the plane. They had all they'd ever need in that one embrace.

"Oh, almost forgot." Macklyn reached into his pocket and procured a diamond the size of Sookie's knuckle. "May I?" He asked and took Sookie's hand, placing the rock on the top of her band and using his light to secure it. "As young men we are sent to find our own jewels for our intended. Treasure is a big thing among our kind."

Sookie looked up into his eyes and smiled back brightly when a small quivering voice found her.

_Sookie? It's Adilyn. We're coming to save you._

_Adilyn..? No, it's fine. I don't need to be saved. Sookie responded._

__Macklyn frowned. With their new connection he heard every word. Who would be coming to 'save' Sookie? Bill? After everything he had said and done to her? Where did he get off thinking he could be of any help to her now, after he made if very clear he didn't care. If Bill thought he was going to come up here and..

"Don't worry about Bill. We can explain everything to them when they arrive." Sookie finished for him. She heard what he thought, felt what he felt.

"Unless he's looking for a fight instead."

Andy Bellefleur, his daughter, Jason, Bill, and a vampire neither recognized appeared on their plane armed with stakes and guns. Bill saw Sookie in still in Macklyn's arms and immediately kicked into hyper speed to reach them, stake in hand.

"Bill, STOP!" Sookie yelled out, but it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and kind words everyone! Sorry to cut this a little short, it's late but I wanted to give y'all another chapter. I apologize for the poor quality of this segment. I'll make the next one definitely worth everyones while... if you know what i mean... ;]

Courtesy warning: if you love Bill for whatever reason, just stop now. Enjoy :]

Bill decided to not heed Sookie's warning.

In the blink of an eye, he sped hundreds of feet in a matter of seconds. Macklyn was in front of Sookie immediately, and caught Bill by the throat. He raised him off the ground with ease, Bill's stake poised a few inches from his heart.

"How fucking adorable, you truly thought you could best me head on? Being without Lilith does not suit you!" Macklyn growled through clenched teeth and flung Bill across the plane like he was a rag doll, where he promptly collided with a gravestone.

"Sookie..." Bill whispered weakly but was cut off as he was once again put in a chokehold.

"What are you trying to get at? You think you can use and abuse my _wife_ for years, rape and drain her, and believe you have the right to 'save' her? From me? Better yet, you believed you could kill the progeny of the first vampire with a toothpick! You are a fucking nuisance. Here, let me be the one to assist you on your quest, Ser Bill Compton." He retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm. Macklyn reached down and took Bill's hand that held the stake and ran it through his heart.

"MACKLYN!" Sookie screeched, her scream echoing through the faemetary. She was in a dead sprint towards them, hurdling markers and gravestones like a possessed steeplechaser in an attempt to reach him. Her terror radiated through his skull so fiercely it gave him the first headache he'd had in centuries. He simply stood up, unharmed with Bill in tow. Sookie had stopped in her tracks, wide eyed with awe. Their bond vibrated with relief, and irritation. She let him know she didn't appreciate him scaring her like that. Macklyn gave her a quick smile and winked at her before taking the stake out and continuing.

"I had honestly expected more from you Bill!"

Jason's voice was the next to ring out,

"Aw no, this is too messed up." Jason was walking towards the pair, bringing up his assault rifle and taking aim. Macklyn noticed him and turned to greet him, and opened his arms in a 'take your best shot' gesture. Before either could make another move Sookie was between them, looking down the barrel of a gun held by her brother for the second time this week.

"SOOKIE. What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Jason asked, completely at a loss. "_That. Fanger. Killed. Our. Parents."_ He spat out, punctuating each word with a shake of his gun.

"Jason, please. I'll explain later just get out of here!" Sookie pleaded, trying her best to convey with a look it was important he got off this plane ASAP.

Unfortunately Jason never was one for following directions. An unexpected shot rang out and hit Macklyn square in the abdomen, lighting up as it burrowed into his flesh.

"Silver bullet that gives out UV light. Take that motherfucker!" Jason called out with smug satisfaction written all over his face. His achievement was short lived when the sound of Macklyn's laughter rang out.

"The lot of you are too much." He said between snickers. "The sun nor silver effects me mate. Now if you would, listen to your sister and leave this plane. We have business to settle," He gestured to Bill's weak body hanging from his hand, "and I'd rather you not have to witness. Please don't make me give you a personal escort." He said, polite but firm.

Jason walked back to the rest of the aghast crew who were more than happy to comply with the faepire's request. Adilyn, who had had much more excitement in the past two weeks to last her a lifetime beamed them out.

"Sookie, i'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to frighten you. I simply wanted them to know who they were messing with. I promise to never do something like that again." Macklyn apologized while running a few fingers through her blonde hair that then traced her jaw tenderly. He kissed her softly on the forehead and gently turned her face up to meet his eyes.

"Really? Are you sure? I had just planned on banishing him to another dimension." He had heard two surprising words rise over the turmoil of her thoughts. _Kill him._

Sookie matched his gaze. "Yes." She responded with absolute certainty, looking at the limp figure of Bill with disgust.

"As you wish, my Queen."

Bill was pleading for his life, a mixture of no, no, no, please, stop, i'm sorry, and i didn't mean it strung together in a sort of indistinguishable jabber. He wailed out in agony as Macklyn forced his hand through Bill's stomach and up between his ribcage. Bill began to light up from inside, bucking and writhing from the pain, the orphus' of his face shining bright like a vampire christmas tree. They were lucky to be in another plane, or surely all of Louisiana would have heard his cries.

"I'm burning you from the inside out Compton." Macklyn sneered and braced himself as Bill's bloody remains exploded out in all directions with one last shriek, covering him head to toe in his blood and guts. He felt Sookie's brief confusion and turned towards her. She was also covered in Bill, ruining her beautiful black dress.

"The sun ball is a trick all royal Fae can use, not just your family's line." He commented, finishing her thought.

"Where exactly is Niall? I haven't heard from him in days." Sookie questioned. Macklyn pursed his lips as Sookie caught glimpse of what he had done. There were no secrets anymore with their bond.

"I'm sorry Sookie, he was trying to kill me. He would never have stood to listen to what I had to say. I promise he's safe and unharmed."

She was quiet a for a moment, letting that all sink in. "It's fine, I understand. We can discuss it later. Let's get home and cleaned up." Sookie took her husband's hand and they walked towards the portal, matching stride with their palms glowing brightly at eachother's touch.


End file.
